


В канун Рождества

by BraKet



Category: The Widow (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Asexual Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gerontophilia, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sexual Tension, Somnophilia, Spooning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: псевдо-вертикальный инцест, асексуальность, юст и общая психологическая неловкость
Relationships: Georgia Wells/Martin Benson





	В канун Рождества

**Author's Note:**

> псевдо-вертикальный инцест, асексуальность, юст и общая психологическая неловкость

Зачем она каждый вечер ложится в свою постель и даже засыпает там? Если все равно посреди ночи встает и идет к нему.

*******

— Купи себе ночник, — сказал ей Мартин на третье утро. 

Но она покачала головой.

— Или давай закажем тебе аквариум, — он поставил на стол джем и тарелку с тостами. — Не обязательно большой, хватит десятилитрового. Там вроде как необходима подсветка? Говорят, что наблюдение за рыбами успокаивает нервы. Днем будешь на них любоваться, а ночью...

— Мелатонин, Мартин. Ты что, не слышал про мелатонин? — Джорджия принялась намазывать тост джемом. — Я и так еле поборола бессонницу. Кстати, будь любезен выключать везде свет перед тем, как ложишься спать. Он сводит действие моих таблеток на нет.

— Значит, это плохие таблетки! Какое-нибудь новомодное плацебо. Вот, например, мои...

— …вызывают привыкание И бьют по голове, словно дубина. Я купила безопасные и даже полезные. Если бы ты просто гасил свет...

— Я оставляю его для тебя, — Мартин отошел, чтобы налить им кофе. — Еще сломаешь себе шею, полуночница.

— Дорогу к твоей спальне я выучила наизусть, могу дойти с закрытыми глазами. Но если вдруг ты против...

Наполненные чашки чуть не расплескались, когда он круто развернулся и выпалил чуть быстрее, чем следовало:

— Не говори глупостей! Просто мне не нравится, что ты шатаешься по дому в полной темноте!

Джорджия молча впилась зубами в тост. Тон у Мартина был притворно раздраженный. Он словно пытался скрыть за ним какое-то совсем другое чувство, не такое очевидное... 

Вероятно, ему все же не нравились эти ее ночные приходы.

*******

Как-либо прояснить ситуацию у него хватило духу только в первый раз. Если можно назвать прояснением его сонное: «Джорджия...». Он лежал на боку, она забралась к нему под одеяло, резко выпалила, когда он настороженно застыл:

— Мне снятся кошмары! — и прижалась спиной к его груди.

В ее голове немедленно возник целый ворох убедительных доводов, она даже подумывала признаться: «Я впервые убила человека! Впервые! Представляешь? За то, что он попытался меня изнасиловать. Тоже новый для меня опыт, веришь ли, нет?», но Мартин не стал протестовать или расспрашивать, покорно пробормотал:

— Ладно-ладно... — и позволил взять в плен свою вялую ладонь и прижать ее к солнечному сплетению. 

А в следующие приходы он уже ничего не говорил. Только сонно вздыхал. И это ее более чем устраивало.

*******

Вообще-то, она почти привыкла жить одна. Безлюдные однообразные на вид холмы оказывали успокаивающее действие. Но даже в глуши найдется какой-нибудь фермер с овчаркой, который начнет за тобой таскаться, полагая, что тем самым спасает от одиночества. После того, как Джорджия наорала на одного такого («Меня зовут Оуэн Хьюс, я ищу свою собаку»), он изо всех сил старался не попадаться ей на глаза слишком часто, но подобная предупредительность бесила ее чуть ли не больше, чем явная назойливость. «Я готов ждать сколько потребуется,» — словно бы говорило возмутительно красивое лицо честного сельского труженика. 

В конце концов, это невысказанное и абсолютно ненужное чужое внимательное терпение отравило ей тихую уединенную жизнь в глуши.

(Или она просто нашла, кого обвинить в своих неврозах?)

— Вдруг он маньяк?! — пожаловалась она Мартину по телефону.

— Не бойся, я навел справки, — деловито сообщил ей тот. — Парень вполне безобиден и даже в каком-то роде мог бы тебе... 

— Выходит, это ты маньяк! — Джорджия аж задохнулась от возмущения. — Я не просила наводить никаких справок! — и сердито бросила трубку.

Да что он себе позволяет?! Тоже мне, телохранитель нашелся! Она-то надеялась, поездка все изменила! Но его манера строить из себя гиперопекающего папашу, похоже, никуда не делась. Даже странно, что в Африке он ослабил контроль. А ведь там было куда опаснее, чем тут. Впрочем, может, ему просто мешало плохое самочувствие из-за таблеток от малярии. Теперь же у него снова достаточно сил для неусыпного контроля. Ну уж нет!

Неделю Джорджия выдерживала характер, но в конце концов сдалась и набрала его номер снова.

— Ты по крайней мере знакомый мне маньяк, — проворчала она, когда Мартин открыл дверь, и быстро прошла мимо, таща на плече огромную дорожную сумку.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — вздохнул он ей вслед. — Твоя комната...

— Да-да, по лестнице направо. Ты сообщил мне по телефону вчера вечером. Забыл?

Может, чертов Оуэн Хьюс не слишком и ошибался. Может, на самом деле Джорджия так и не привыкла жить одна. Три года ее мысли занимал Уилл. Да, физически его рядом не было, но если дочь она, напротив, старательно пыталась не вспоминать, то с мужем умудрялась мысленно ругаться и мириться по несколько раз на дню. 

Надежда на грани одержимости придавала ее жизни смысл.

И вот все рухнуло.

Лучше бы она не видела того репортажа. Лучше бы вообще никогда не летала в Киншасу. Чего она добилась? Потеряла мужа во второй раз, и вдобавок — друга, подругу, веру в людей, время, нервы... А вернула лишь подобие нейтралитета со своим крестным отцом — Мартином Бенсеном, в спальню к которому теперь таскается бог знает зачем каждую ночь, хотя все еще каждый вечер исправно ложится в свою кровать и даже засыпает там.

Впрочем, «ее кровать» стоит все равно в его доме. Так что какая, к черту, разница...

Зато он теплый и надежный. Наступила зима, вечная экономия на отоплении и постоянные +19 в доме, не больше. А Мартина можно уложить на бок, притянуть его ладонь к себе, заставляя обнять... 

Уилл называл ее ящерицей. За вечно холодные руки и ноги. Теперь она вся — ледышка. Внутри и снаружи. Тело то и дело прошибает озноб, а что творится в душе, лучше и вовсе не знать. Даже Мартину. В которого она кутается, как в одеяло. 

Пусть просто защищает ей спину. Большего ей и не нужно.

*******

— А елку давай поставим в спальне. Повесим гирлянду... У тебя есть гирлянда?

— У меня даже елки нет.

— Завтра купим.

— Завтра я играю в бочче.

Джорджия дернула плечом. Она может и одна купить елку.

— Помнишь, ты подарил мне на Рождество пневматическую беретту? Отец очень ругался. Он не хотел, чтобы я шла по его стопам. А ты меня поддерживал... Давно хотела спросить, как так получилось, что желание играть в войнушку у маленькой девочки не приводило тебя в ужас? А намерение вернуться в армию у женщины взрослой ты разбил в пух и прах. Хотя маленькая девочка не подозревала, как оно там все на самом деле. А вот взрослая женщина принимала решение сознательно.

— Маленькую девочку военная романтика не одурачила. Она была въедливой и узнавала самые неаппетитные подробности, задавала правильные вопросы. А взрослая женщина собиралась использовать горячую точку для самоубийства.

— Вот, значит, как ты это воспринял? 

— Скажешь, я был неправ?

— И ты еще сомневаешься?!

— Я просто помню, в каком состоянии ты... 

— Мне лучше знать, что мной двигало! 

Она была готова к самой безобразной ссоре, так ее достало носить в себе обиду, но он ничего не сказал. Совсем разучился спорить с тех пор, как они вернулись из Африки. Осознал, что способен ошибаться? Хотелось бы надеяться... Но, может, им двигала жалость или...

— Ладно-ладно, будет тебе елка, — проворчал Мартин ставшим уже привычным притворно-раздраженным тоном, и Джорджия мигом забыла про все свои тягостные предположения.

— И гирлянда!

— А как же вся эта твоя ерунда про свет и мелатонин? 

— К черту мелатонин! 

*******

Вздрагивая, просыпаясь посреди ночи от кошмаров, она не очень-то считалась с его сном. Яростно прижималась, стискивала его руку, притягивала к себе, заставляя обнимать. Он тоже мучился от бессонницы и пил довольно сильные таблетки. Но она об этом не задумывалась. И совершенно не смущалась того, что может разбудить его своими действиями. 

Но однажды, резко вынырнув из очередного страшного сна, Джорджия, подавшись назад, вдруг ощутила копчиком напряженный член. На доли секунды она даже забыла, где она и с кем, ее словно отбросило в прошлое, в их с Уиллом кровать... Возвращение в настоящее оказалось болезненным. Она крепко зажмурилась, скривив губы, ей удалось не заплакать (это хорошо), но из груди вырвался такой громкий и судорожный сухой всхлип, что она испугалась, как бы Мартин не проснулся. Но его ладонь у ее солнечного сплетения была такой же вялой, и дышал он ровно и медленно, как обычно, с еле слышным хрипом.

(Надо заставить его бросить курить.)

Непрошеные воспоминания мешали заснуть, Джорджия пробовала закатывать глаза, как он учил ее давным-давно, еще когда она была подростком и слишком нервничала по самым разным поводам. Старая хитрая уловка разведчиков: во сне наши глаза и так закатываются, поэтому если делать это нарочно... Нет. Все без толку. Только веки заболели. 

Она вздохнула и стала просто смотреть в черное ночное окно. Скоро член Мартина обмяк, потом (через довольно долгое время) опять напрягся. Она не отстранялась, лежала неподвижно, как если бы в самом деле спала, провожала в зимнюю темноту час за часом и ощущала, как позади нее то возникает, то опадает эрекция. Она пыталась понять, что думает по этому поводу.

Ничего. Она ничего не думала по этому поводу.

*******

Снег выпадал, таял, выпадал снова. 

Джорджия все-таки добилась того, чтобы Мартин разжигал в кабинете камин. Ей нравилось забираться с ногами в кожаное кресло и читать. Мартин или сидел за столом, что-то печатая на ноутбуке, или садился напротив нее в такое же кресло и тоже принимался за чтение. Его присутствие ее успокаивало. Но от широкого окна дуло, и Джорджию то и дело принимался бить озноб.

— Ты всегда была более морозоустойчивая, чем я, — заметил Мартин с удивлением, когда она пожаловалась, что мерзнет. — Еще говорила, что это потому, что я курю и мои сосуды...

— Вот, кстати, пора тебе бросить эту вредную привычку. Ты бы слышал, как хрипишь ночью.

— А тебе пора показаться специалисту. 

— Думаешь, с моими сосудами тоже что-то не так?

— Думаю, это психосоматика, — вдруг неожиданно серьезно заметил он, даже книгу отложил.

Джорджия прищурилась.

— Хочешь сказать, у меня крышак поехал?

— Я имею в виду...

— Да ходила я к психотерапевту! Попробовала бы я не пойти! Самоубийцам, знаешь ли, они как бы положены, в добровольно-принудительном порядке.

— Господи, Джорджия...

«Если бы ты не вышвырнул меня из армии, может, я бы и справилась. Ушла бы с головой в работу, наполнила свою жизнь привычными обязанностями капитана артиллерии... Но нет! Тебе захотелось поиграть в заботливого отца! О том, что на самом деле будет для меня лучше, — ты не думал».

Но они ведь уже говорили об этом, разве нет? 

— Анджела. Ее звали Анджела, — отчеканила Джорджия ледяным тоном. — И это была бессмысленная трата ее времени и нервов, про свои вообще молчу. Словом, я думаю, разжечь камин будет эффективнее. А если ты волнуешься по поводу денег, так я готова сама платить за брикеты. Я и расходы по дому предлагала тебе поделить, не понимаю, почему ты уперся.

— Перестань! Не нужны мне твои деньги! И я вовсе не против... Огонь — это... это... это даже, наверное, здорово. Мне просто в голову не приходило, вот и все! 

И он в самом деле буквально в следующий же вечер разжег камин.

Возможно, поэтому она и решила его простить. А может, ей просто надоело сводить все разговоры к старой обиде.

(Тем более, что он все равно разучился спорить. Осознав, видимо, что не всегда бывает прав. По крайней мере, ей бы хотелось на это надеяться... )

Иногда они сидели перед огнем и молча пили вино, глядя на языки пламени. Иногда она забиралась к Мартину на колени, как в детстве, это было, в общем-то, наверное, смешно, учитывая, что с тех пор она выросла дюймов на двадцать и потяжелела фунтов на столько же, но он не смеялся.

*******

— Так ты не шутил? Ты в самом деле играешь в бочче?

Мартин развел руки в сторону, словно хотел сказать: «Прости, что разочаровал!»

— Я не говорю, что это плохо, — не очень убедительным тоном заметила Джорджия. — Просто... Ну... Как-то... Не вяжется с тобой, что ли...

— Я изменился, стал скучным...

— Это верно...

— Эй! Ты должна была возразить!

Она бросила в него скомканным бумажным листком. 

— Вали играть в свой бочче! Я найду, чем заняться.

— Да-да, будешь вырезать... Что ты там вырезаешь?

— Тебе не нравится?

— Наоборот!

— Ты совсем не умеешь врать.

Она решила сделать гирлянды из объемных снежинок и развесить их по всему дому. Глупая, но очень успокаивающая своим процессом затея.

— Помнишь, ты учил меня ориентироваться на местности?

— Я знал, что рано или поздно тебя занесет в какую-нибудь глушь.

— Откуда я все-таки сбежала, чтобы оказаться здесь. Разве ты не рад?

— Не рад? Скажешь тоже. Да я в восторге!

*******

Этим она себя и успокаивала: он в восторге. Ведь выделил же ей спальню, проворчав: «Да господи, дались тебе эти каменистые холмы, живи у меня», добавил: «Помнишь библиотеку на втором этаже? Там все по-старому» и пошел доставать из машины ее вещи.

Восторг — довольно веская причина, чтобы терпеть рядом с собой взрослого человека, по которому плачет психотерапевт. А кажущийся притворным тон, которым этот восторг выражается, можно списать на свою мнительность.

Кстати, Мартин не соврал. Большая уютная комната с рядами книжных полок до потолка в самом деле не изменилась. Когда он уходил из дома, Джорджия поднималась сюда, вдыхала спокойный пыльный запах, вытаскивала наугад какой-нибудь старый том и погружалась в глубокое мягкое кресло. Она почти не читала, но и не дремала, просто пребывала вне времени и мыслей, глядя сквозь текст. 

Эта комната стала ее антидепрессантом.

Именно на второй этаж Джорджия и направлялась, когда позвонила та девушка.

*******

— Мартин? — спросил задорный молодой женский голос без всякого тебе «алло» или «здравствуйте».

— Нет, он... Его сейчас нет дома.

— А вы кто? — опять, не затрудняя себя любезностями вроде «извините», поинтересовались на том конце провода.

Тон показался Джорджии настороженным, и это ей почему-то не понравилось.

— Я его крестная дочь, — процедила она неохотно и сразу же пожалела о своей откровенности.

Однако собеседница словно бы испытала облегчение.

— А! Тогда ладно. Было приятно познакомиться, — и повесила трубку.

«Но ведь я даже не назвала своего имени!»

Как и девушка, кстати. 

«Тоже мне, знакомство!»

Джорджия постояла несколько минут, сердито глядя на телефон, будто он мог объяснить произошедшее, но почему-то упорно не желал этого делать. Потом она все-таки поднялась в библиотеку и уселась в кресло. Но не успела накрыть ноги пледом, как вспомнила, что не взяла книгу. Пришлось стаскивать плед и вставать, однако вместо того, чтобы подойти к полкам, Джорджия принялась расхаживать по мягкому ковру. Звонок почему-то ее встревожил. 

Что — «тогда»? Почему «ладно»? Кого звонившая ожидала услышать?

Мартина. Только и исключительно его, судя по тому, что сразу начала с имени. 

Кто же она? И откуда его знает? Отчего ее так удивило присутствие в доме Джорджии? 

Может, девушка тоже играет в бочче? Может, они с Мартином партнеры по парному виду, а он, скажем, попал в пробку или еще по какой причине не приехал, игроки забеспокоились и... Господи! Бочче! Кто вообще убивает время на асфальтовом корте, кроме таких же древних и скучных типов, как ее крестный?! Уж точно не настолько молодые и, судя по голосу, капризные девицы! 

«Может, они и пара. Только без всякого бочче».

Внезапная мысль поразила ее, как громом. Она-то думала, у них идеальные отношения. Такие, какие надо. Мартин потерял жену, Джорджия мужа, им не двадцать лет, чтобы падать в безумие страсти, у них размеренная жизнь с заботой друг о друге. Но что, если... Что, если эта забота наигранная, как восторг в его голосе?

Она бросилась в кресло и со стоном закрыла глаза. Это нечестно! Только-только все наладилось! В конце концов... зачем ему вообще женщины? Он уже старый! 

А она... Привыкла к нему. К его сильным жилистым рукам с шершавыми теплыми ладонями, к ногам, согревающим ее холодные ноги, к успокаивающему дыханию прямо ей в затылок (а ведь поначалу оно раздражало!), к еле слышным ночным хрипам в легких и редкому кашлю, взметающему ей волосы, даже к его набухающему два-три раза за ночь пенису, упирающемуся ей в копчик. Она любила просыпаться раньше Мартина, осторожно выскальзывать из-под одеяла и, замерев на несколько минут у кровати, рассматривать его взъерошенные волосы, расслабленное лицо с глубокими бороздками морщин и длинный кривоватый нос. Он был такой... Безопасный. Домашний. Родной. Она расправляла сбившееся одеяло, укрывая его босые ступни, и на какие-то доли секунды ее брало сомнение — а стоит ли возвращаться в свою постель? Может, лучше остаться здесь?

Но каждое утро она уходила, пока он еще спал, чтобы вернуться вечером, когда он уже заснул.

И вот теперь этот звонок! Не предупреждает ли он ее о том, что привычному уюту скоро настанет конец? Мартин любит какую-то девушку? Они занимаются сексом? 

«Он старый и никому не нужен». 

Да, утешай себя, утешай...

«Он старый и ему никто не нужен!»

Эрекция — это ерунда. Обычная физиологическая реакция, и бывает даже у младенцев в утробе. Сама по себе она ничего не значит. Ведь так? 

Джорджия пыталась вспомнить, была ли у него хоть раз поллюция. Они спали вместе уже шесть недель. Это большой срок! Сколько раз в его возрасте полагается избавляться от излишков? Раз в две недели? В два месяца? Она бы заметила... А может, он просто мастурбирует? Где? Когда? Здесь, в доме, они все время друг у друга на виду... В душе утром? Черт... Так она ничего не узнает... Но что ей делать?! Бежать в... Где он там играет в бочче... Она даже не спросила, где они собираются! Вот же дура...

Нет, дура ты будешь, если начнешь за ним шпионить. 

Проклятье... 

Любовь... К черту любовь!

Она его не хотела, она привыкла жить без секса. Все ее воспоминания связаны с душевной болью, какое уж тут желание...

«Я должна его отпустить. Разве нет? Но я не хочу его отпускать! Я думала, мы будем доживать себе тихо, как привыкшие друг к другу супруги, как я хотела бы доживать с Уиллом лет через тридцать».

В детстве Мартин был ее примером, ее героем. К отцам требования выше, отцы что-то запрещают... А крестный приходит раз в неделю, иногда приносит что-то в подарок. Он всегда выслушивал ее, относился к ней, ей казалось, как к взрослой. Отец не хотел, чтобы она шла по его стопам, но Мартин никогда прямо не возражал и даже поддерживал ее в этом решении.

Он купил ей на Рождество пневматическую беретту. И учил стрелять, расставляя мишени на заднем дворе.

Поэтому его предательство так ее задело.

— Ты слишком вошел в роль! — кричала она. — Ты мне не отец! И не можешь знать, что для меня лучше! Да я бы и отцу не позволила управлять моей жизнью... А знаешь что? К черту! Пошел ты к черту, Мартин!

И он пошел. 

Зачем она только приехала... С чего она решила, что этот дом принадлежит и ей тоже? 

Это его дом.

И он может привести сюда кого захочет.

*******

  
Всякий раз теперь, просыпаясь и ощущая его эрекцию, она терзалась мыслью: он вполне способен кого-то найти. И тогда... Тогда...

Сама она больше не собиралась никого искать. Хотя вот этот Оуэн Хьюс довольно симпатичный... Наверное. К черту Оуэна Хьюса! Интересно, может ли быть для кого-то симпатичен Мартин?

Тем же вечером, после звонка, когда Мартин готовил им ужин, Джорджия решила посмотреть на него чужим, незнакомым взглядом. Притвориться перед самой собой, что видит его впервые. Постараться стать той девушкой на другом конце провода...

«Возможно, я слишком привыкла к нему». Возможно, для другого человека, не обремененного грузом прошлых обид, он выглядит иначе? 

Пока Мартин суетился с тарелками, Джорджия исподтишка разглядывала его, в надежде, что вот-вот ей откроется какой-то секрет. Но (странное дело), именно став беспристрастным, ее взгляд безжалостно отмечал все его морщины, поредевшие волосы, слишком сухие губы... 

Она считала его старым. Но он же и был старый! Разве нет?

Если он и способен чем-то очаровать, то уж точно не своим видом! 

«Авторитетом?»

Когда-то он учил ее стрелять и защищать себя... Как давно это было! 

Почему наши возлюбленные не так уж часто указывают нам, что делать, хотя ведь это им жить с нами всю оставшуюся (в идеале) жизнь? А родители, которые вроде как радуются нашему взрослению и с гордостью отпускают в мир, ведут себя так, словно будут вечно дергать нас за ниточки!

Ее родной отец всю жизнь метался между разумной готовностью позволить дочери самой ошибаться и иррациональным желанием смягчить для нее все падения. Его любовь оказалась деспотичной по самой своей сути. И вот он умер... А Мартин из старшего друга превратился в еще более параноидальное его подобие. 

Когда-то ее «ты мне не отец» подразумевало: «ты лучше отца!». Довольно быстро оно сменилось на «ты хуже».

В последние два десятка лет Джорджия постоянно пыталась выбраться из-под влияния крестного. В конце концов, ей пришлось разорвать с ним всякое общение, чтобы наконец освободиться. Проходить через подростковый бунт в тридцать лет... Это тот опыт, без которого вполне можно было и обойтись. Почему же она сидит тут и нервничает, почему не хочет признавать, что у него может быть какая-то своя жизнь, отличная от ее? Они ведь даже разговаривать стали лишь совсем недавно! 

Как же вышло, что он вдруг стал ей так нужен? 

Не стоило ей сюда приезжать.

Возможно, лучше будет вернуться в свои холмы. К этому идиоту с овчаркой...

— Лучше уж я вернусь в свои холмы. К этому идиоту с овчаркой, — сказала она камину, и Мартин вскинул голову.

— Зачем это?

— Я тебе мешаю.

— Глупости!

— Ты говоришь так из вежливости.

Его брови поползли вверх. Он выглядел неподдельно изумленным.

— Да что на тебя нашло? — спросил настолько искренне, что у нее перехватило дыхание. 

Разговор зашел в тупик. Она не могла рассказать о звонке. Не могла заметить с небрежным легкомысленным смешком: «Тут тебя девушка искала... Похоже, она не против к тебе перебраться!»

Но его удивление пошатнуло ее уверенность. Что, если это на самом деле просто какая-нибудь жена или подруга его партнера по бочче? Что, если она звонила, чтобы, например, сказать, мол, игра отменяется? 

Однако через пару ночей паранойя к Джорджии вернулась. Зачем девушка бросила трубку? Она должна была сказать: «Передайте Мартину» или даже «Передайте мистеру Бенсену», да, вот «мистеру Бенсену» прозвучало бы уместнее всего!

«Она звонила на домашний, не на сотовый». 

Значит, никаких личных отношений у них нет? Джорджия вздохнула с облегчением... И вдруг резко распахнула глаза.

«Я тоже выучила его мобильный, только сюда переехав!»

Но ты ведь пыталась выбраться из-под его влияния, так? Занесла его номер в черный список...

«Лучше будет, если я вернусь в свои холмы».

*******

Она пыталась вспомнить, были ли с его стороны какие-то знаки заинтересованности в ней как в женщине. Неужели за эти полтора месяца он ни разу не позволил задать себе вопрос «что, если мы...»? Она вспомнила, как пролежала всю ночь без сна, глядя в темное окно... Мартин совершенно точно тогда спал. Его снотворное более сильное, чем у нее.

(Надо бы, кстати, заставить его сменить таблетки!) 

Может, стоит его разбудить в момент очередной эрекции? Осторожно и как бы не специально... Заодно и выяснить, что он думает по такому смущающему поводу. Нет, это рискованно. Перспектива получить крестную дочь в качестве любовницы может его не обрадовать, а ужаснуть. Вдруг он так испугается, что запретит ей прижиматься к нему или вовсе спать в своей кровати? А она так привыкла к этим спокойным ночам без кошмаров... 

«Но если он кого-нибудь себе найдет, эти ночи все равно прекратятся!»

Вот в чем ужас-то. Вот в чем кошмар.

Пусть лучше этим «кем-нибудь» будет она. Тогда им не придется ничего менять. И можно будет даже так и уходить в свою спальню утром...

Она постоянно повторяла себе: «Все останется, как сейчас. Все будет по-прежнему». 

То, что для сохранения привычного расклада придется круто изменить их взаимоотношения, казалось ей с каждым днем все более логичным. Так что однажды ночью, вновь почувствовав копчиком напряженный член, она осторожно завела руку назад и коснулась его ладонью. 

*******

Как бы он отреагировал, если бы проснулся? Понятно, что сперва бы смутился... А потом? Обрадовался? Разозлился? Испугался? Подался бы вперед или отпрянул и прогнал ее прочь? 

Ткань пижамных штанов оказалась не слишком плотной, скорее даже тонкой, так что Джорджии не пришлось сильно прижимать пальцы, чтобы нащупать головку члена.

Мартин что-то пробормотал, но, судя по тому, что набор звуков был бессвязным, он не проснулся. 

А жаль! Или нет?

Джорджия вдруг поняла, что не обязательно ломать уже сложившиеся отношения. В его возрасте сложно быть секс-гигантом, период восстановления может занимать пару суток. Если каждую вторую ночь осторожно доводить его до пика, отношения с той любовницей угаснут сами собой. И он даже не поймет — почему!

Что ж. В теории все звучит очень даже неплохо. Осталось проверить идею на практике. 

Вздохнув, она сдвинула пальцы чуть ниже головки и слегка потерла.

Мартин застонал ей в затылок. Тихо, сдавленно, хрипло (чертовы сигареты!). Джорджия испуганно замерла. Может, стоит развернуться лицом к лицу, чтобы в случае чего вовремя уловить признаки пробуждения? Но нет, это глупо, как раз, ворочаясь, она его точно разбудит! 

Но как же ей отслеживать его реакцию? 

Да никак, черт побери! Положись на удачу. А еще подумай лучше вот о чем: проснуться в мокрых трусах, конечно, довольно естественно, но тоже может подтолкнуть его к мысли перестать спать с тобой в одной постели. Значит... 

Джорджия снова тихо вздохнула, оставила в покое член Мартина и принялась нашаривать пояс его пижамных штанов. Господи, да это просто какая-то гребаная секретная миссия, не иначе! Передвигать руку буквально по чуть-чуть, отсчитывая тягучие минуты и изо всех сил прислушиваясь к хриплому дыханию за спиной. 

Ей стало весело и страшно. Она бы захихикала, если бы не боялась его разбудить.

Значит, новый план таков: слегка высвободить член и прижать его рукой к... к... Дайте подумать... Своей пояснице? В самом лучшем, идеальном, безупречном случае, он зальет ей спину, так и не проснувшись, а она спокойно выскользнет из кровати и уйдет к себе, чтобы сменить футболку. Если же ей не повезет, и он в процессе проснется... Ну... Можно сделать вид, что она спит. И следующим вечером, если Мартин вдруг начнет возражать против ее присутствия в его кровати, мучимый всякими нравственными порывами, разыграть невинное непонимание, обиду, ввернуть про кошмары и все такое. 

В общем, главное — быстро отдернуть руку. Мол, я тут вообще ни при чем. 

*******

Разумеется, долбаный мир слишком далек от себя идеального... Но вообще-то все оказалось даже лучше, чем Джорджия могла надеяться: ей не пришлось подгадывать, как бы так вовремя убрать ладонь с его паха. Задранное за спину предплечье устало довольно быстро, однако к тому времени член уже сам, подрагивая, терся о ее голую поясницу под футболкой, пока Мартин сонно бормотал и постанывал ей в затылок. Так что, в общем-то, ее помощь не особенно и требовалась. 

Вот и хорошо. Теперь она точно ни при чем!

Но вот что странно... Минут через десять ситуация даже начала... Нет, не возбуждать (а жаль!)... Скорее, просто нравиться Джорджии. В этих беспорядочных и почти жалобных хрипловатых стонах в кромешной темноте был свой медитативный уют. От тела Мартина словно исходил жар, грея ей спину, его ладонь на ее солнечном сплетении тоже становилась все горячей и подрагивала, но не пыталась прижаться сильнее или притянуть Джорджию к себе. И это дополнительно успокаивало. После той попытки изнасилования в африканском лесу ее тело противилось любому, даже самому ласковому принуждению.

Она хотела управлять ситуацией. Даже такой безопасной, которую сама же и просчитала, так тщательно и аккуратно выстроила. 

Вся превратившись в слух и осязание, Джорджия ни о чем не думала, почти как в библиотеке на втором этаже, когда смотрела сквозь строчки. Вероятно, этот странный чувственно-осторожный вид секса мог стать для нее еще одним антидепрессантом...

Но она не успела как следует обдумать эту мысль.

Вдруг Мартин застонал так громко и протяжно, все-таки притянув ее потной и горячей ладонью к себе, что Джорджия вздрогнула (но не от страха — уже хорошо!). И в ту же секунду почувствовала влагу на пояснице. Внезапно, даже не подумав о том, зачем она это делает, ловко, как кошка, развернулась, сжав бедра Мартина своими и прижалась животом к извергающему новые порции члену. Она еще успела подумать: «Да у него пока никого нет!», иначе, учитывая возраст, его бы хватило всего на пару выбросов... И вдруг увидела при свете луны, как ошарашенно открылись его сонные глаза. 

Не сотрясай Мартина сладкая судорога, он бы, конечно, нашел силы сбросить ее с себя. 

*******

— Прости, прости, господи, я не хотел! Я...

— Ш-ш-ш. Ну что ты? Все хорошо... И хватит меня сталкивать!

— Прости, прости, о боже... Боже... 

— Да перестань же, ну! 

Он замер, глядя на нее глазами, полными непонятной муки.

(Ну и выражение! Явно из какой-нибудь книжки, над которой она полудремала-полумечтала здесь, на втором этаже, в соседней комнате-библиотеке). 

— Все хорошо, — сказала она с нажимом. — Слышишь? Что ты... А, черт! Мне же не пять лет! Хватит так тупо паниковать из-за сущей ерунды!

Она изо всех сил вцепилась в простынь, но Мартин уже перестал сопротивляться. Зато снова забормотал:

— Господи... Боже... Я не должен был... Я не должен... То есть... Наоборот... Я должен был... 

— Заткнись. Ты ни в чем не виноват! Понял? — она старалась говорить ласково, но получалось почему-то грозно. — Ничего страшного и не произошло, если подумать.

— Но...

— Если подумать разумной головой, конечно!

Он замолчал, словно в самом деле анализируя ее слова. Наконец протянул с недоверием:

— Ты шутишь? 

— Нет.

— Ты шутишь... — подытожил уныло.

Не выпуская из сжатых кулаков простынь, Джорджия небрежно пожала плечами:

— Тебе что, было плохо?

По его стону «да господи ты боже ж мой» она поняла, что это не тот вопрос, который стоило задавать.

— Ой, да хватит причитать, святоша! 

Это в самом деле начинало здорово раздражать. 

— Но мы...

— Хватит, я сказала! Ты взрослый человек, я тоже не ребенок. Что за терзания на пустом месте?!

Она уже не пыталась смягчить тон.

— Ты моя крестная дочь! — выпалил он обиженно и возмущенно одновременно.

— Не родная же! 

— Какая разница?! — и Мартин вдруг заговорил быстро, словно боясь, что она его снова перебьет: — Слушай, я согласился быть твоим крестным, понимая, что это значит... Я в курсе, что ты на меня зла, считала, что я перегнул палку... Но я всего лишь делал то, что пообещал твоему отцу, и... Нравится тебе это или нет, я тоже твой отец! Я и так... Сплошные ошибки... Я не защитил тебя, я не помог... Дело не в вере, при чем тут вера...

— Если дело не в вере, зачем ты цепляешься за эти термины? Ты мой друг! Понял? Ты мой друг, а не отец!

Он медленно покачал головой.

— Зря я... Тебе нужна профессиональная помощь...

Вот теперь он разозлил ее не на шутку.

— Мне нужен понимающий человек рядом, черт бы тебя побрал! — заорала она прямо ему в лицо. — Не мозгоправ на зарплате! А родной и близкий, свой, знакомый тысячу лет! Тот, который не воткнет мне нож в спину и...

— Давай не будем про спину...

— Это был не нож...

— Господи...

— Ну, перестань... Когда-то это должно было случиться. По-моему, вполне себе неплохо прошло! Для первого раза. То есть, если ты, конечно, предпочитаешь более традиционный способ...

— Хватит! Ты себя слышишь?! 

— А что такого-то? 

— Не предпочитаю я ничего! Прекрати! — Мартин вдруг с таким отчаянием закрыл лицо ладонями, что она испугалась — вдруг он заплачет? Вдруг он уже плачет?

— Какой же ты... Я не знаю... — она на секунду зажмурилась, словно от боли. — Неужели ты думаешь, если бы мне было противно, я бы тут осталась?

— Знаешь, вполне возможно, — глухо пробормотал он в ладони.

Это было так несправедливо, так... оскорбительно, что она едва удержалась, чтобы не влепить ему пощечину.

— Зачем? — процедила она сквозь зубы, стараясь сдержать гнев. — Придумай хоть одну причину. Мне есть где жить.

Он даже отнял руки от лица, фыркнул:

— В том сарае?

— Мое душевное состояние для него идеально, скажешь, нет? 

— Это меня и пугает.

Сейчас он опять затянет песню про психоаналитика.

— Вот интересно, а как ты вообще себе представлял мою дальнейшую жизнь после Киншасы? Выйти замуж за глупого фермера с его овчаркой и...?

— Чем же плох этот вариант?

— Было бы мне двадцать... Или хотя бы тридцать...

— То есть, ты решила пожаловаться на старость? А мне что в таком случае прикажешь делать? Звонить в похоронное бюро?

— Прекрати. Это не смешно.

— В самом деле? А по мне так обхохочешься... Красивая молодая женщина лежит тут на...

— Молодая?!

— Доживи до семидесяти и обнаружишь, что сорок — это практически юность...

— Вообще-то, сорок пять. 

— Велика разница! 

— Теперь ты будешь мне плакаться на старость? Ты ведь даже не подумал о том, что обижаешь меня!

— Чем? — он вдруг заморгал растерянно.

— Тем, что мне противно с тобой спать... Но я согласна это делать за жилье и... Еду?

— Я этого не утверждал! Не спать в смысле спать! И не за жилье, не за... А, черт! Слушай, ну ты же не будешь врать, что любишь меня? Или, прости Господи, хочешь!

— Ну что ты как... мальчишка! Любишь, хочешь... Все эти высокопарные слова... Мы слишком давно знаем друг друга. И слишком хорошо.

— И знаем не так, как... Слезь с меня пожалуйста.

— Чтобы как-то описывать отношения через... Хватит с меня любви, желаний и всякого романтического бреда.

— Слезь с меня пожалуйста.

— Нет, — она вдруг вспомнила, зачем вообще все это затеяла. — Нравится тебе или нет... Но теперь не будет так, как прежде. То есть, ты, конечно, можешь прогнать меня...

Он вздрогнул.

— Вот ты опять... Ну хочешь, я оставлю тебе дом... — начал он странным тоном, и Джорджия вдруг поняла, что теперь уже она его обидела.

— Можешь сколько угодно отгораживаться своим отцовским статусом, — выпалила она поспешно. — Говорить, что это инцест... Ладно. Допустим, это инцест. И что? Ты не отыграешь все назад. И я не слезу с тебя, пока ты либо не примешь это наше новое положение и не обнимешь меня... Или пока не сбросишь меня силой. Но эта сила должна быть осознанной, бесстрашной и просчитанной. Без всяких «мы не должны», «я не хочу», без оглядки на других. Твое настоящее «я не хочу». И не вздумай прикрываться соображениями «для твоего же блага», понял? Хватит решать за меня, что для меня благо! 

Мартин смотрел на нее молча и очень внимательно. 

— Ты, в самом деле не... — он задумался, подбирая слова. — Не расстроена?

— Да с чего бы?

Она старалась говорить беспечно-небрежно. Он снова замолчал, потом сказал осторожно:

— Знакомые нас не поймут...

— Да и хрен с ними.

— И в глазах церкви это все же инцест...

— Да и хрен с ней!

Она слегка расслабилась, разжала, наконец, кулаки... Он больше не пытался ее сбросить. Хотя и обнимать не спешил. Ладно, она даст ему время.

Время шло, утекало почти осязаемо. Вдох-выдох. Тик-так. 

Она было решила, что они так и пролежат друг на друге годы, десятилетия и столетия, пока солнце с луной на небе будут сменять друг друга... Впрочем, и это ее устраивало тоже. 

Вдруг Мартин медленно произнес:

— Я только уточнить... Первый вариант ведь... не означает, что мы должны немедленно заняться сексом?

— Нет.

— Или через неделю?

— Нет.

— Через месяц?

Джорджия закатила глаза. 

— Проклятье, Мартин, что ты хочешь услышать? Ты вообще не хочешь заниматься сексом, или?

Он вздохнул.

— Покажи мне того мужчину, который не хочет заниматься сексом. Я просто не могу вот так взять и перестать видеть в тебе в одночасье...

— Дочь?

— Вроде того. Я, в общем-то, знаю, что мы не кровные родственники, — добавил он поспешно. — Как только тебе казалось, что я слишком на тебя давлю, ты не забывала мне об этом напоминать. «Я тебе не дочь!», и хлоп дверью или еще что-нибудь в этом роде.

— И буду напоминать всякий раз, как ты решишь вскочить с кровати и унестись в ужасе, начать просить прощения или что ты тут пытался делать, если случится что-то... Вроде того, что было сегодня. 

Она вдруг встрепенулась, глянула с интересом:

— А вот кстати! Эрекция же тебя вроде не смущала?

— Еще как смущала!

— Но ты не пытался с ней бороться.

Теперь настал его черед закатывать глаза.

— А как ты себе это представляешь?! Это невозможно! Никто не контролирует себя во сне!

— О чем я тебе и пытаюсь сказать! Тебе не за что извиняться! Нет, ты, конечно, можешь мастурбировать перед тем, как...

— Так стоп, остановись! Я еще не готов обсуждать с тобой такие вещи!

— Что? Ты хотел уточнить? Вот тебе уточнение.

— Просто замолчи, хорошо? Хватит! Ты доведешь меня до инфаркта...

— Ладно-ладно, извини, считай, что это просто нервное...

И они снова надолго замолчали.

— Я сорок лет относился к тебе именно так, а ты предлагаешь все это перечеркнуть за одну ночь! — заметил Мартин наконец отчаянным тоном.

Джорджия фыркнула. 

— А что предлагаешь ты? Подождать еще сорок лет? Их нет даже у меня! — она вздохнула. — Мой вариант соглашения таков: мы продолжаем спать, как обычно. И через пару недель попробуем заняться сексом. Или это слишком поздно?

— Это слишком рано! И вообще... Слишком!

«Если я скажу ему, что тоже не жажду ничего подобного, сильно ли он удивится?»

— Хорошо. Скажем так: тогда, когда тебе станет надо...

— Скажем иначе: когда станет надо тебе.

«То есть — никогда». Она чуть было не ляпнула это вслух... Но, к счастью, вовремя спохватилась. Имитация желания... Что ж. У нее будет время этому научиться.

— Когда станет надо нам обоим.

— То есть — никогда, — ну вот, он сказал это за нее.

Джорджия вдруг вспомнила опять ту девушку. Ладно, насчет того, что у них отношения, она, кажется, ошиблась... Но где гарантия, что так все и останется? Или что не найдется какая-нибудь другая женщина? Завтра, послезавтра, через месяц, год... «Десятилетия, столетия».

— Ты все усложняешь. Почему ты все усложняешь? — она вдруг почувствовала страшную усталость, словно прожила уже век-другой за пару минут. — Ты должен быть мудрее меня и, наоборот, все упрощать. А ты... Черт... Мы взрослые люди. И можем жить, как угодно. Нет никакой четкой предопределенности, даже если навешать на нас... не знаю... ярлыки типа «крестный отец», «крестная дочь», «друг семьи», «вдовец», «вдова»... что там еще может быть... наверное, на меня еще «фригидная» можно прилепить... Но что это изменит?

— Тогда зачем ты хочешь навешать на нас ярлык «муж-жена» или «любовник-любовница»? — спросил он вдруг тихо. — У нас все и так было довольно нестандартно и... странно... Но разве я возражал?

«Потому что я боюсь тебя потерять! Боюсь, что ты сбежишь к стандартному и не странному!» — чуть не выпалила она. Хорошо еще, что он не знает, что вся эта ситуация — ее рук дело. В прямом смысле этого слова.

— Меня нынешние наши отношения вполне устраивают, — заметила она, делая вид, что усиленно сдерживает зевоту. — Это ты завел речь о том, чтобы все прекратить, раз все вышло из-под контроля и бла-бла-бла... А я не хочу ничего прекращать. Но тебя вдруг взволновало, что ситуация не вписывается даже в те нестандартные рамки, с которыми ты смирился... Ладно, сказала я, давай навесим успокаивающий тебя ярлык. Хотя не вижу проблем, почему бы нам просто не раздвинуть эти рамки так широко, как только возможно. Кому от этого станет хуже? Друзьям? Родным? Соседям? Но мы вроде бы не собираемся приглашать их в постель. Однако, тебе проще меня прогнать...

Он глянул на нее почти с испугом.

— О чем ты?! Не собирался я тебя прогонять! 

— Из дома — может, и нет. Из своей кровати. А мне только-только перестали сниться кошмары!

— Я просто... Понимаешь, это было бы злоупотреблением с точки зрения гостеприимства, и я все же твой отец... 

— Не родной. И даже не отчим.

— Да помню я, помню... Но...

И он понес какую-то чушь. Она смотрела на него, и внутри у нее росло странное убеждение, что все это время она ломилась в отрытую дверь. Все это время она думала, как бы ей удержать его, но что, если... Что, если все это время он думал, как бы это ему ее не потерять? Вот чем вызван был его нарочито бодрый тон за завтраком, ужином, и это притворное «я в восторге». Не неприязнь. Но страх. 

— Стоп, — это прозвучало слишком грубо, но ей было плевать, на душе вдруг стало легко. — Слушай, ты ведь на самом деле не хочешь, чтобы я уехала?

Он умолк и уставился на нее с каким-то беспомощным выражением.

— Просто скажи: «нет, не хочу», — сказала она мягко, почти нежно.

— Нет, не хочу.

— Скажи: на самом деле мне до ужаса хочется, чтобы ты осталась со мной.

Он вдруг улыбнулся. Неожиданно застенчиво... и при этом с каким-то вдруг почти мальчишеским задором.

— Ну уж точно не с тем маньяком с его овчаркой! То есть, если ты вдруг влюбишься в какого-то... в какого-то фермера...

— То ты поведешь меня к алтарю, договорились? Но пока... Пока...

Она все же сползла с него, прижалась к боку. Подумав, закинула колено на его бедро и закрыла глаза.

*******

Уже засыпая, она подумала, что они ведь завтра покупают елку. А она еще не доделала снежинки. И надо будет не забыть выбрать гирлянду. И заставить его бросить курить. 

И что ей совсем не обязательно сегодня утром возвращаться в свою кровать. Потому что и эта кровать тоже ее.

Как и весь дом.


End file.
